Help Me
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Sasuke, cowok populer yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga, harus mengalami hal buruk ketika ia mulai menjalankan rencana pedekate-nya pada Hinata. Apa yang terjadi, ya? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo dan kawan-kawaannya

Pairing : SasuHina

**Help Me**

Hinata merasa suasana kelas yang ditempatinya berubah.Dulu sih, kelasnya dijamin aman, tentram, dan damai. Tapi sekarang, Hinata selalu merasa ada iblis yang mengintainya. Tepatnya semenjak semester genap ini dimulai. Dan sialnya, siang ini perasaan itu muncul lagi. Ha! Rasanya Hinata lelah kalau setiap hari selalu diintai 'makhluk 'itu. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang selalu menguntitnya sepulang sekolah. _Oh God, why?_

Dengan takut-takut, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah si 'Pengamat'. Dan hasilnya, Hinata ingin menjerit –campuran antara takut, kagum, dan kaget- melihat wajah si 'Pengamat'. Memang sih, wajahnya tidak menakutkan –justru sangat tampan- tapi seringai yang terpatri di wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan! 'Err… sedikit seksi juga, sih,' batin Hinata.

Hinata yang memang tidak kuat memandang lawan jenis lama-lama –kecuali ayah dan sepupu, tentunya-, akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini memang benar, Uchiha Sasuke-lah yang suka memerhatikannya. Ya, percaya tidak percaya, memang si _Perfect_ satu itu yang selalu memerhatikannya. Awalnya, Hinata tidak mau merasa _geer_. Tapi sekarang terbukti, Uchiha Sasuke memang melakukannya. Mungkin anak perempuan lain akan langsung menggelar syukuran atau mengadakan pesta kembang api, kalau mereka berada di posisinya. Sayangnya, Hinata berbeda. Dia justru takut dengan keadaan seperti ini. Soalnya, kata Papa Hiashi dan Mama Hitomi, kalau ada orang yang suka memerhatikan kita, itu tandanya dia penculik! Polos banget ya, Hinata. Percaya aja sama kebohongan Papa dan Mama-nya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kau menghargai guru yang sedang mengajar?" Suara Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang sedang mengajar bergema di kelas XI-7 –kelas Hinata. Semua murid langsung memandang _horror_ ke arah Sasuke. Hinata yang merasa ikut ditatap semua murid, jadi makin mengkeret.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak memberi respon, dan malah –menurut teman-temannya- memandang entah kemana, suasana kelas makin hening. Semua orang tahu, Orochimaru-_sensei_ itu guru _killer_ yang akan menghukum siapa saja yang tidak fokus saat jam pelajarannya. Walaupun waktu itu, ada salah seorang murid yang mengaku pernah memergoki guru tersebut di "Salon Kimimaro", tapi tetap saja pembawannya sangar, _Bro_! Seperti ular, seperti ular yang sangat berbisa~. Ups!

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sekali lagi, sebuah bentakan bergema di kelas XI-7.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datar –wajah tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun- dan berkata, "Hn."

"Mengapa kau tidak fokus saat jam pelajaranku, Uchiha?" Tanya Orochimaru-sensei dengan suara yang datar –baca: bahaya-, karena merasa diremehkan.

"Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan indah, _Sensei_," jawab Sasuke enteng.

Semua orang melongo. Uchiha Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan tidak pedulian. Tapi masa, sih, dia seberani itu menjawab pertanyaan guru _killer_ dengan enteng? Lagipula, pemandangan apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu tertarik?

"Pemandangan apa, Uchiha?" Mode bahaya: _on._

"Yah, mungkin sejenis pemandangan indah yang biasa _Sensei_ lihat ketika Kabuto-_sensei_ lewat." Dan jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat semua murid tertawa. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, kalau dua orang guru tersebut memang punya 'hubungan khusus'. Itu juga katanya, sih. Kabuto-_sensei_ kan lumayan ganteng. Masa sih…

Dan kini, –otomatis- Sasuke membeberkan rahasia Orochimaru di depan semua murid.

"Kau harus datang ke ruanganku setelah jam pelajaran usai," ucap Orochimaru-_sensei_, membuat tawa semua murid berhenti. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seringai jahat yang muncul di wajahnya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, mencipatakan kelegaan bagi senua murid di kelas XI-7.

**-0-**

Hinata merasa lega bukan main. Akhirnya, dia bisa lepas juga dari suasana mencekam di kelas. Memang sih, Orochimaru-_sensei_ tidak memarahinya, hanya saja jiwa Hinata terlalu penakut . Tapi tetap saja, Hinata harus berterima kasih kepada Orochimaru-_sensei_, karena hukuman yang diberikannya untuk Sasuke setidaknya membuat Hinata bisa mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Kalau Sasuke dihukum, otomatis hari ini tidak akan ada yang menguntitnya, 'kan? Itu merupakan suatu berkah untuk Hinata.

Dan Hinata pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

**-0-**

Dengan kesal, Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan Orochimaru-_sensei_. Menurutnya, pemberian hukuman seperti ini membuat misi-nya untuk meguntit Hinata hilang sudah. Sasuke memang menyukai Hinata sejak SMP, dan kebetulan, tahun ini mereka bisa satu kelas. Nah, kalau yang satu ini memang berkah untuk Sasuke. Setelah sekelas dengan Hinata, Sasuke semakin menyukai Hinata dan ketagihan dengan aroma lavender yang dimilikinya. Maka dari itu ia selalu menguntit Hinata, karena aromanya yang menggoda –menurut Sasuke-. Bahkan, Sasuke pernah mencuri parfum gadis itu dari dalam tas-nya saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata menangis. Tapi, daripada dirinya yang harus menangis semalam gara-gara rindu aroma Hinata, 'kan?

**CKLEK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Dengan –lagi-lagi- tampang kesal, Sasuke menatap Orochimaru-s_ensei_.

"Masuk," perintah Orochimaru-.

Sasuke pun melangkah masuk dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan meja Orochimaru –tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu-. Kurang sopan, memang.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidak fokus saat jam pelajaranku, Uchiha. Apa kau memang sengaja mau mendapatkan hukuman, hm?" Tanya Orichomaru.

"Hn."

"Ck, terserahlah. Sekarang kau bereskan saja arsip-arsip lama yang ada di lemari itu." Orochimaru menunjuk sebuah lemari tua.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke bangkit menuju lemari itu dan membukanya. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke terbatuk karena debu yang keluar dari lemari itu sangat banyak.

'Sialan kau, Orochimaru!' Batin Sasuke.

Orochimaru yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyeringai. Sebenarnya, tujuan utama Orochimaru menyuruh Sasuke datang ke ruangannya bukan untuk menghukumnya, melainkan untuk menjalankan rencananya. Dia sudah muak dengan sikap Sasuke yang selalu meremehkannya.

Orochimaru membuka laci mejanya dan mengambil tongkat yang lumayan panjang –salah satu properti untuk menjalankan rencananya- dan mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk membereskan arsip-arsip, tidak menyadari kehadiran Orochimaru. Sampai akhirnya…

**BUKK**

Ternyata oh ternyata… Orochimaru memukulkan tongkat tersebut ke kepala Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke pingsan. Setelah dirasanya Sasuke benar-benar pingsan, Orochimaru menempelkan tangannya ke kening Sasuke sambil merapalkan sesuatu seperti mantra.

"Hahaha, inilah akibatnya jika kau selalu meremehkanku. Dan permainan ini baru dimulai, Sasuke. Lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu beberapa jam lagi," kata Orochimaru panjang lebar.

Orochimaru pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut sambil menyeringai.

**TBC**

Halo semuanya… Akhirnya setelah kemarin publish fic NaruSaku, sekarang bisa publish fic SasuHina-nya. semoga suka, ya. Dan maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini.

Review? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo dan kawan-kawannya…

Pairing : SasuHina

**Help Me**

Orochimaru yang pergi ke luar untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya dan langsung mematut dirinya di depan cermin –yang sengaja ia pasang di ruangannya-. Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajahnya, karena ternyata sosok yang ia lihat di cermin bukanlah sosoknya yang biasa –rambut panjang dan kulit pucat- melainkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap dan sepasang mata _onyx_. Siapakah dia? Tentu saja Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke.

Mantra yang tadi Orochimaru gunakan adalah mantra yang dapat membuat wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah Sasuke. Hanya tinggal menyentuh kening Sasuke, rapalkan mantranya, dan taraaa! Kau dapat melihat hasilnya. Oh, seringai kemenangan tak dapat lepas dari wajah Orochimaru. Ia pun berbalik –membelakangi cermin- dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Sekarang tinggal pulang ke kediaman Uchiha dan menyamar menjadi Sasuke. Jangan salah, bukan hanya Sasuke yang jago menguntit, Orochimaru juga sering menguntit Sasuke saat pulang. Bahkan, ia telah menghapal semua anggota keluarga Uchiha. Ternyata rencana jahatnya terhadap Sasuke memang sudah mantap, _Bro_! Ia pun mengambil tas Sasuke sambil menyeringai ke arahnya. _It's show time, Baby_!

**-0-**

Setelah mengendarai motor keren Sasuke, Orochimaru memasuki kawasan kediaman Uchiha dan memarkirkan motor tersebut. Kini, ia berada di depan pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Ia tersenyum puas. 'Akhirnya tujuanku tercapai juga,' batin Orochimaru. Ia membuka pintu di hadapannya dan berteriak, "AKU PULANG!"

Semua penghuni kediaman Uchiha yang mendengar teriakan Orochimaru langsung terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tadi benar-benar Sasuke, 'kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin Sasuke mengucapkan salam dengan suara seceria itu. Tanpa sungkan, Orochimaru berlari ke arah anggota keluarga Uchiha yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ia langsung menyapa Fugaku –ayah Sasuke- dengan ceria, "Halo Ayah!"

Selanjutnya, ia memeluk Mikoto –ibu Sasuke- dengan erat dan mengecup pipi Itachi –kakak Sasuke yang super tampan-. Sekarang, semua orang merasa harus mengirimkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Jangankan mengecup pipi Itachi, mengobrol dengannya saja Sasuke ogah. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Ujar Mikoto sambil menyentuh kening Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Bu," jawab Orochimaru semangat. Sedangkan Itachi dan Fugaku masih mematung, tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau masuk ke kamarmu, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto.

"Um … omong-omong, kamarku itu dimana, ya?"

Dan kali ini, pernyataan Orochimaru sukses membuat otak para Uchiha ingin meledak.

"B-belok kiri dari tangga. Pintu pertama," jelas Mikoto terbata-bata.

"Oke." Dan Orochimaru pun pergi dengan langkah ceria.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke?' Batin semua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

**-0-**

Malam telah berlalu dengan berbagai kejadian aneh di kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke, yang biasanya selalu ingin makan dengan menu serba tomat, kemarin malam malah menolak mentah-mentah semua masakan bernuansa tomat yang telah Mikoto siapkan. Tentu saja hal ini memicu tanda tanya besar di benak para Uchiha. Sepertinya hal buruk memang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke. Mikoto bahkan sudah mengusulkan ide untuk mengirimkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit jiwa, yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Fugaku dan Itachi.

Dan sekarang, saat matahari mulai muncul ke permukaan, Itachi merasakan hal janggal lagi. Ia merasa tidurnya tak nyaman, seperti ada beban yang menindihnya di atas kasur. Itachi pun menyibak selimut yang ia pakai. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat Sasuke sedang tidur di bawah selimutnya sambil memeluk dirinya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Itachi berteriak keras, "AAAAA!"

**-0-**

"Apa benar yang kau ceritakan itu, Itachi?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Iya Bu, Sasuke benar-benar tidur di kamarku," jawab Itachi sambil mendudukan dirirnya di kursi meja makan.

"Ah, sesuatu yang buruk memang terjadi. Kalian harus menuruti usulku kemarin," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar.

"Tidak, ku rasa itu bukan tindakan yang tepat." Akhirnya Fugaku unjuk suara.

"Hah … terserahlah." Mikoto menghela napas pasrah.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa Orochimaru yang baru saja turun dari kamar Sasuke.

Semua orang yang ada di ruang makan langsung membulatkan mulut dan mata mereka saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang begitu _blink_-_blink. _Silau gitu, deh. Kulitnya jadi mirip dengan salah satu vampire ganteng yang laris manis.

"Sasuke, Nak, apa yang kau pakai?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku memakai _handbody _milik ibu. Aku menemukannya di kamar ibu. Biar kelihatan lebih oke. Tak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru, hanya tundukan kepala-lah yang ia terima.

**-0-**

Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa sakit dan kaku. Mungkin efek pingsan semalaman di atas lantai.

Sasuke mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya dan merintih kesakitan beberapa saat kemudian.

"Orochimaru sialan!" Umpat Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia membuka pintu tersebut –yang sengaja tak dikunci oleh Orochimaru-. Sauke bersyukur, ia masih biasa menghirup udara segar di pagi hari ini. Setidaknya ia tidak mati konyol gara-gara ulah Orochimaru.

Saat sasuke berjalan di koridor –menuju kamar mandi-, ia melihat beberapa murid yang tertawa ke arahnya. 'Apa tampilanku semengerikan itu?' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke masuk ke toilet –berniat membasuh wajahnya- hanya saja, yang ia temukan bukanlah refleksi wajahnya, melainkan wajah Orochimaru! Belum lagi wajahnya benar-benar terlihat pucat dan yah ... begitulah. "SIALAN!" Mungkin seluruh penghuni sekolah dapat mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

**-0-**

Seperti biasa, seluruh siswi KHS telah mengantri di depan gerbang untuk menyambut sang Pangeran Sekolah. Beberapa di antaranya membawa buket bunga maupun kotak coklat. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang Pangeran datang –setelah memarkirkan motor terlebih dahulu- dengan kulit yang bersinar terang layaknya cahaya matahari dan juga senyum langka yang sangaaat manis –tapi sedikit lebay-. Oh, betapa terpesonanya mereka, melihat Sasuke yang berbeda pagi ini. "Halo semuanya! Yang mau memberiku hadiah, silahkan simpan di lokerku, ya," teriak Orochimaru lantang.

"KYAAA!" Semua siswi KHS langsung berlarian menuju loker Sasuke. Belum pernah sebelumnya, Pangeran KHS itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Otomatis, itu anugerah untuk mereka.

Hinata yang telah melihat seluruh kejadian itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Aneh,' pikir Hinata. Tapi Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas. Lagipula ia tidak menaruh perhatian apapun pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat adegan tadi hanya bisa menggeram marah. Apa-apaan itu? Bersikap ramah terhadap _fans_-nya? _Sorry_, males.

Sasuke menghampiri Orochimaru –yang masih berdiri di sana- dengan langkah yang terburu. Ingin rasanya ia menampar atau bahkan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Tapi masalahnya, ia masih sayang sama badannya.

"Banci Sialan, apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Orochimaru.

"Oh, santai Sasu-_chan_. Hanya sedikit permainan. Asyik, kan?" Balas Orochomaru santai.

"Cepat kembalikan tubuhku, atau kau akan ku tuntut!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Oh, tidak bisa…!" Ujar Orochimaru sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Rasanya kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis.

"Kau akan benar-benar ku bunuh," desis Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa. Kalau kau melakukan hal itu, Hyuuga Hinata taruhannya," ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

'Brengsek, tahu darimana dia kalau aku mangincar Hinata?'

Sebenarnya, Orochimaru selalu memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Setiap hari, ia selalu memergoki Sasuke yang sedang curi-curi pandang ke arah Hinata. Bahkan, ia tahu kalau Sasuke selalu menguntit Hinata.

"Ku harap kau segera melepaskan cengkramanmu, karena orang-orang mulai memerhatikan kita," ujar Orochimaru. "dan gantilah bajumu. Baju-bajuku ada di lemari ruanganku. Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Cih." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik –pergi-. Kini, ia semakin kahawatir. Ia takut Hinata terluka. 'Hinata ….'

**-0-**

Bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Dan sialnya, Sasuke harus mengajar di kelasnya –berarti ia harus bertemu Hinata-. Ia melihat pantulannya dirinya di cermin dan merasa sangat marah.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

**SREEK**

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan ia memulai peran barunya sebagai Orochimaru. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke malas.

"Pagiii," jawab semua murid kompak.

"_Sensei_ hari ini kelihatan kinclong sekali," celetuk Orochimaru, yang langsung disambut oleh seruan para murid.

'Sialan, dia merusak _image-_ku di depan Hinata,' batin Sasuke.

"_Sensei_, bagaimana kalau _Sensei_ kencan denganku saja?" Tanya Orochimaru frontal.

Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Orochimaru hanya bisa terdiam. Ia –yang tidak mengetahui 'bencana' ini- benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sasuke yang selama ini terkenal _cool _bisa berubah drastis menjadi ... sedikit bikin enek. Padahal menurut Hinata, sikap _cool-_nya itu seksi!

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung angkat bicara dengan suara yang datar. "Tidak ada aturan yang memperbolehkan murid berkata seenaknya pada guru." Mungkin Sasuke lupa kalau tempo hari ia juga menghina Orochimaru.

Suasana kelas pun seketika menjadi hening.

**-0-**

Dua jam pelajaran telah berlalu, bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Akhirnya, ia bisa terbebas dari jerat menjengkelkan ini. Ia yang memang kurang paham pelajaran biologi, terpaksa harus mendalami bidang ini sampai entah kapan. Untung saja tadi ia punya ide untuk menyuruh para murid mengerjakan soal latihan yang ada di buku paket. Kalau tidak, ia bisa mati kutu.

"Aku rasa pelajaran hari ini cukup. Sampai nanti," ucap Sasuke. Sedangkan para murid mempersiapkan buku-buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

Setelah di pikir-pikir, terbersit ide cemerlang di otak Sasuke untuk memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Dengan jabatannya sebagai guru, ia bisa memerintah muridnya untuk melakukan apapun. Dengan kata lain, ia bisa terus dekat dengan Hinata. "Hyuuga, bisakah kau mengantarkan buku-buku ini ke ruanganku?" Perintah Sasuke.

"B-baik, _Sensei_," sahut Hinata.

"Hn."

Hinata menghampiri meja guru dan mengambil buku-buku yang ada di atas meja. Ia mengekori Sasuke sampai ke ruangan Orochimaru.

"Simpan di situ Hyuuga," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah meja kerja Orochimaru.

Hinata pun menyimpan buku-buku tersebut dengan patuh. Sayangnya, ia tidak sadar kalau tali sepatunya lepas. Maka, ia pun nyaris terjengkak, untung saja …

**HUP**

Sasuke menangkap Hinata dari belakang. Uh, _so sweet_. Andai saja Sasuke dapat melakukan ini dengan wujud aslinya.

Hinata yang asalnya memejamkan mata, seketika membuka matanya dan terkejut! Wajah Orochimaru-_sensei_ berada persis di hadapannya. Hinata menahan napas. Entah kenapa jantungnya terasa berdebar. Ini Orochimaru-_sensei_, 'kan? Mengapa mesti berdebar?

Akhirnya, Sasuke menyadari situasi ini dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Wajahnya merona, disertai debaran jantung yang tak beraturan.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke.

"Y-ya. Um … P-permisi Sensei," pamit Hinata. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke luar.

Sasuke dan Hinata merasakan debaran yang sama, yang teras asing bagi mereka –terutama bagi Hinata-. Sayangnya, keadaan tidak mendukung mereka.

"Hinata …" lirih Sasuke.

**TBC**

**Maafin author yang update terlambat, ya **** menurut kalian fic ini, mendingan dilanjutin atau nggak? Maaf kalau ada kesalahan-kesalahn dalam fic ini.**

**Review? **


End file.
